


Just a cute little thing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: First meetings can be when fate encounters occur.





	Just a cute little thing

Our tale starts shortly before Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's first year at Hogwarts, she's looking at owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Wilhelmina smiled. "You're just a cute little thing, aren't you, Mr. Owl?"

The owl replied, "Why, thank you, lady."

Wilhelmina gasped. "You can talk?!"

The owl smirked. "Every smart animal can talk."

Wilhelmina grinned. "Wow, so cool."

The owl told her, "My name is Errol."

Wilhelmina responded, "I'm Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank."


End file.
